


Control

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written to the prompt: Strika/Lugnut, Lugnut subbing, sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



On all fours before his goddess, Lugnut swiftly lost the battle to keep his equipment within its sheath. 

Strika gave him a withering look, which only served to make him harder. "Where's your self control?" she said coolly. 

"I'm sorry, mistress," he mumbled, straining against the dribble of fluid threatening to drip to the floor.

"What would Lord Megatron think," Strika mused. She nudged his face with her knee, and he kissed the warm metal. "Are you a warrior, or a worm?"

"I'm so sorry, mistress," he moaned. He bent to nuzzle her magnificent foot, the prickle of her energy field invading his mouth and bringing his charge even higher. 

Strika huffed and stepped swiftly away. Lugnut bit back a groan, swallowing his disappointment, but she moved behind him, and disappointment vanished in a flood of hope and desperate arousal. 

He felt her kneel, heard her make that curious purring sound that kept him warm on the long cold nights when they were parted. Then she reached around him and wrapped her fingers as far as they would go around the wide base of his spike. 

"Mistress," he sighed, as she stroked him. Locked in place, his legs became rubber, his insides melted. "Please," he choked, and she laughed, a rich deep rumble that vibrated through his hips into his spike and almost made him come there and then. "Please, mistress!"

His legs had begun to shake by the time Strika ordered him onto his back. She stroked him anew, using both hands now, slippery and glistening with the fluid from his over-sensitised valve. 

"Do you deserve to overload?" Strika asked, and Lugnut knew better than to answer. Instead, he remained spread and vulnerable before her, open to anything and everything she was prepared to give.


End file.
